Photoconductive materials such as mercury cadmimum telluride (HgCdTe) are commonly used in the construction of a plurality of prearranged radiation sensitive elements in a unitary radiation detecting array. The exact size of and spacing between these elements depend upon various considerations such as resolution requirements for the detection system, the desired optical field of view, the detectivity of the particular radiation sensitive material, as well as other parameters known to those skilled in the art of infrared detectors. However, in most, if not all of such detector arrays, the individual radiation sensitive active elements of the array (which are usually arranged in rows and columns) must be electrically connected in series and wire bonded for connection to some external circuitry necessary for either scanning the array or processing signals therefrom. Therefore, the electrical interconnection scheme for the detector array must not only provide a series electrical connection between adjacent radiation sensitive elements, but it must also provide the necessary wire bonding connection to some external electrical circuit.